The present invention relates to a steering bearing assembly for a wheeled vehicle and more particularly, to a steering bearing assembly having an upper race which is securely engaged to a steerer tube by disposing a washer and an absorbing element therebetween.
A steering assembly for a bicycle with a nonexternally threaded steerer tube is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,770 entitled as "STEERING BEARING ASSEMBLY FOR WHEELED VEHICLE" (see FIG. 1), wherein the second race 59 thereof is positioned by disposing a compression ring 67 between the second race 59 and the connector 35, both the compression ring 67 and the second race 59 have a tapered contacting surface respectively such that the connector 35 exerts a downward force to the compression ring 67 to fix the second race 59 by producing a radial force via the tapered contacting surfaces.
However, to manufacture the second race and the compression ring each with a tapered contacting surface needs plural processes and, moreover, such an engagement between two tapered contacting surfaces tends to loosen when a bicycle is ridden over rugged roads.
The present invention intends to provide a steering bearing assembly in which all the components need not be manufactured with a tapered contacting surface so as to form a simplified structure and this mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.